A Nice Hot Shower
My mother opened my door as she did every morning. “Cory, time to get up.” It was 6:30, and I had to get ready for school. I was unwilling to leave my bed and curled myself up into the blankets. I felt the warm fabric move across my exposed skin as I turned myself into a human burrito. But as much as I wanted to stay in my cozy cocoon of fabric, I knew I had to get up and face the day. After dozing for a few minutes I reluctantly unwrapped myself, stretched, and hopped down off my bed. I turned on my light, undressed, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. My eyes were only half opened, and I moved mostly on muscle memory as I shuffled to the shower and pulled back the curtain. I turned the handle. As usual, the water came out icy cold. I held my right hand underneath the water until it started to feel hot, and then I stepped into the shower. I like my showers very hot, and this one was the perfect temperature for me. I closed my eyes and relaxed under the hot stream, feeling the water hitting my back and neck. Steam swirled around me, and I let the shower begin to ease me awake. A particularly large drop hit my back and rolled down. It startled me, but the shower head had been known to leak and drip on occasion so I shrugged it off, grabbed the soap, and began to wash. Eventually, another big drip hit my back, and this time the drop did not roll down my back. Then another stuck. And another. And then that first big drip clinging stubbornly to my back started to itch and tickle and make my skin crawl. It crept up my back to my right shoulder. I turned my head to see a large, brown spider; almost as big as a 50 cent piece, sitting there inches from my face. I screamed and batted it away with my left hand, only to see another clinging to my left forearm. Each time I brushed one away, I felt new large drips and found new spiders. I became more and more panicked, frantically slapping them off of my skin. I realized where they were coming from. I turned and looked up at the shower head. What had once been relaxing hot water was now a shower of spiders raining down on my head and my face; jumping, crawling, biting, and spinning their sticky webs. I screamed, and they crawled into my mouth to choke me. I fell in the shower coughing, sputtering, and flailing, lost in a heap beneath their twitching and scurrying forms. I woke up flailing and feeling like my skin was crawling. I was convinced there must be a real spider on me, and I began to smack at my arms and legs. I beat myself black and blue, until I finally had the courage to throw off my blankets so I could check if my skin was clear. It took me a while to calm myself down. It was only about 3:30 when I woke up, and I wasn't able to fall back asleep until almost 5. My mother opened my door as she did every morning. “Cory, time to get up.” It was 6:30, and I had to get ready for school. I was unwilling to leave my bed. Category:Animals Category:Dreams/Sleep